


Moth to a Flame: Epilogue

by gemini_cole



Category: British Actor RPF, Henry Cavill - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-03
Updated: 2015-05-03
Packaged: 2018-03-28 22:20:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3871828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gemini_cole/pseuds/gemini_cole





	Moth to a Flame: Epilogue

Moth to a Flame: Epilogue

 

_6 months later, Boston_

            “Han? Where did you want this box of miscellaneous stuff? Do you know what kind of miscellaneous it is?” Poppy shifted the box to her hip as she waited for a reply, puffing slightly from the exertion.

            Hannah looked back at Poppy, shoving her hair out of her face as she considered her answer. Finally she replied, “No clue. Just put it on the floor next to the bed.” She turned back around and continued unloading a box in the tiny kitchenette area.

            Poppy unceremoniously dropped the box next to a stack of others near the newly put-together bed. Hands on her hips, she surveyed her surroundings. The studio apartment was far from what Poppy would have chosen for Hannah. The bathroom had clearly seen better days, as had most of the appliances in the “kitchenette.”

            “Are you sure I can’t talk you into a bigger place? Somewhere with a doorman, maybe? It’s so cramped!”

            Hannah smiled as she turned, facing her sister once again. “It’s not cramped, it’s cozy. I like it. And you’re doing it again, by the way.”

            Poppy sighed. She was, in fact, doing it again. The worrying. The subtle put-downs about the apartment revealed Poppy’s anxiety about the whole situation. _Dr. Kari would not be happy with me right now,_ Poppy thought to herself _. I can do this_ , she added. _This is what Hannah wants. I need to let her do what she wants. She’s a big girl now. She can handle things herself._ Plastering a smile on her face, she opened her arms to Hannah, hugging her fiercely. “You know it’s just because I love you and I worry, right?”

            Hannah squeezed back just as tightly. “I know. In fact, I’m probably going to miss it. But only a little.”

            Poppy smiled into Hannah’s hair as she kissed her on the top of her head. “I’ll make sure to Face Time you and nag once a week, so you don’t miss it too much.”

            Hannah giggled. “You can Face Time me whenever you want, but let’s keep the nagging to once every other week, maybe?”

            “Deal. Let’s finish getting the rest of the boxes and order a pizza, I’m starving!”

            “Did someone say pizza? I’ve got one cheese and one sausage and mushroom right here.”

            Both women turned at the sound of the voice. Standing in the open doorway stood Henry, carrying a moving box with 2 pizza boxes stacked precariously on top. Poppy and Hannah grabbed the pizza boxes as Henry took the last box to the kitchen. As Poppy watched, her boyfriend grabbed a bottle of water out of the refrigerator, motioning with a questioning look for Poppy, who nodded. Grabbing another bottle, Henry plopped onto the floor next to Poppy, grabbing a slice of pizza as he did.

            _Boyfriend_. The word still felt oddly foreign when associated with Henry. A part of her still didn’t believe that this was actually happening. So much had transpired within the past six months, with Hannah and her rehabilitation, then deciding to move to Boston for school. The events of that day in the hospital had been a catalyst for all three of them, even if they hadn’t known it at the time. It had taken Poppy 3 months working with Dr. Kari to even consider a relationship with Henry. Then she had to jump the hurdle in her mind of whether or not he still wanted her, after the way she left him that day at the hospital, and indeed, how she had always treated him.

            Luckily, he had. And better than that, was willing to take their relationship slowly, respecting Poppy’s work with Dr. Kari, but still remaining the “Henry” that Poppy had always secretly adored.

Poppy thanked her lucky stars that she had found Dr. Kari. She was slowly learning in her sessions with her that the way she behaved, how she blamed herself for all the things that had happened in her life as well as the lives of others was rooted in that she didn’t feel like she deserved good things in life. For someone who thought she always had a pretty good grip on life, the lack of self-esteem had rocked Poppy to her very core, and made her question so much about her life.

So here she was, saying goodbye to her sister. Hannah would start business school in a month, here in Boston. Meanwhile Poppy would be back in London. As they cleaned up the dinner mess, Poppy couldn’t resist one more try, wanting everything to be perfect for her sister.      

“Won’t you at least let me take you to Target? We’ll stock your fridge and get you some curtains!”

Hannah smiled ruefully and shook her head. “Nope. I really want to do this myself. Thank you for the offer, though. I’m sure I’ll have a list of things I need by Christmas, how about that?”

Poppy sighed. Going to her purse, she withdrew an oblong canister with a ring attached at one end. Handing it to Hannah, she replied, “if you won’t let me buy you anything, or move you to a safer apartment, at least carry this with you?”

Hannah grinned, accepting the mace from Poppy, as Henry looked on amusedly. “I don’t need that, you know.”

“Hannah, everyone needs some form of protection. Look, I have one too!” Poppy fished her keys out of her purse, a matching mace dangling from one of the rings.

“No, I don’t really need one, because Henry’s been teaching me self-defense at the gym! Watch!” At that, Hannah stood in front of Henry, who pretended to be mugging her. “Sing. It means Solar Plexus, Instep, Nose, Groin!” As she said it, she pretended to be elbowing or kicking Henry in said areas.

Poppy’s jaw dropped. “What now? When did this happen? Why?”

Hannah sighed. “Sis, I’m not entirely stupid. I know this is a different city, and I don’t know my way around and stuff. Plus, it’s just really good information to have, it makes me feel like a badass. But,” she continued, “I’ll take the mace too. It’s always good to have a backup, I guess.”

Poppy looked back and forth between Henry and her sister several times. This was it. It was time to leave, and she was at a loss for words. “Ok then. Good. Ummm.. are you sure you don’t want us to stay and help you unpack? I don’t mind delaying my flight a day or two?”

            Hannah turned Poppy gently, walking her towards the door. “I really want to do it myself. And besides,” she said, flashing a smile at Henry, “I think that’s the last thing Henry wants to do.”

“Very true.” Henry grinned wolfishly as he leaned in, hugging Hannah tightly. “I want to take your sister home and have my way with her in every room of your house. But we would have stayed, if you needed us.”

Hannah shrieked, “Ewww! TMI! That’s my _sister_! Not in my room, please?”

Henry winked at her. “It’s not your room anymore, Tiny!”

Poppy sniffed loudly, swiping at the tears suddenly on her cheeks. “It is too her room, as long as she wants! And no, there will be no way-having in it! Ok. I’m going to go before I make a complete fool of myself. I love you, I love you, I LOVE YOU!” She squeezed Hannah tightly one last time, before turning and walking out the door. Henry gave Hannah another bone-crushing hug, whispering something to her before he turned to follow.

Catching up to Poppy at the elevator, he encircled her, kissing the top of her head, as Poppy leaned her forehead on his massive chest. “You ok, Princess?” He slowly stroked her back as she sniffled, shaking her head.

“Why did you do that? Teaching her self-defense? And why didn’t you tell me?”

Henry shrugged. “It had to be done. And it isn’t a big deal for me to do it, rather than her have to pay money for a class.” “And,” he continued softly, “because you worry about her, and I worry about you. So this is what I could do to remedy the situation.”

“What if it isn’t enough? She’s in this big city she doesn’t know, and she’s all alone!”

“She’s tougher than she looks, Poppy. And besides, I slipped a pair of brass knuckles in her backpack, and a baseball bat under her bed. She’s set, ok?” He leaned back to peer down at her, gently wiping the tears from her cheeks as they stepped onto the elevator.

They rode down several floors in silence, Poppy locked in Henry’s embrace. Finally she felt, rather than heard him chuckle and she looked up at him.

“What?”

“You know what this means, right?”

Poppy regarded him suspiciously. “No, what?”

“There’s finally have room for my stuff at Casa LaDoux.”

“So?”

“So?” Henry challenged. “I at least get half the closet now, right?”

“We’ve been officially dating less than three months and you think you get half the closet? Bullets have left guns faster, Henry!”

“At least a drawer then. And vanity space in the bathroom?”

Poppy grinned back at him. “You were closer with just the drawer!”

He grinned wickedly down at her, an idea forming in his brain. “Tell you what, we’ll bet on it.”

“What’s the bet?”

“You and me tonight. You come first, I get half the closet and vanity space. If I come first, I’ll settle for the drawer. Deal?”

Poppy smiled back at him. “Oh, it is so on. Prepare to lose, Cavill.”

The doors to the elevator opened. Henry tossed Poppy over his shoulder, cave-man style. As she squealed, Henry smiled to himself and replied, “Princess, I lost to you a long time ago. Luckily, I’m totally okay with it.”

 

 


End file.
